High School X Style
by jakeeboi13
Summary: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW? A story about The X-Mansion and those that live there...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER.**

**I do not own anything in this story whether it is the setting or the characters created by marvel etc.**

**[I'll use around telepathy or personal thoughts.]**

**FEEDBACK PLEASE !**

As I feel the last of my energy start to deplete from my body, and all the strength I have and could ever muster at this point in time start to leave me, one final thought runs through my mind. How proud my team members are going to be for my sacrifice, how sad they will all be after my inevitable death, and oh not to mention my one true love. The love I never thought I would find, a love that will live on through him even though my physical body will be gone, I will live on through him and the love that we share. But before my story, my life, has to end let me take you through my life starting with the beginning shall I?

Hi, my name is Carlos Marine; I'm your average teenage boy. 17 years of age, half Brazilian and half Black, tall, black messy surfer hair, a dark and tanned complexion, body of a Greek God, if I do say so myself, and I'm interested in everything I should be, doing well in school, sport and well life in general. Oh but one thing, I'm gay. Oh wait I forgot, I'm also a mutant. And not just any mutant, but a rather powerful one by every ones reckoning, well whatever. I just like to think of myself as normal, or well as normal as a gay mutant can get. Lets just say that when I told my parents of my newly found revelations they were hardly pleased, my father an avid church member and training to become a minister, and my mother, a worldly woman with a lot of prejudice after years of being taught that is the only way by my, how do I put this politely, overly protective and completely up their own asses, grandparents. They tried to reason with me, tried to snap me out of this trance like state they had thought Id fallen into, not believing that this was the real me that someone had corrupted me. Telling them to go and fuck themselves, for lack of better wording, I packed my things and fled my house never to return.

Somehow, I cant exactly remember if I'm honest with you all, I ended up at The Xavier Institute, at the time I didn't know it was a safe haven for mutants and a school in which young mutants learn to control their powers. So let's just say my sudden awakening at the school didn't exactly go as smooth or as planned as any of us would have liked it to of gone. I suppose this is a good of a place as any to start my story?

As my eyes began to slowly open from this unnatural sleep, the first thing I can sense is this throbbing pain in my head and strangely enough the sensation of being comfortable, which is something I hardly expected after living on the streets the past week and a half. With sudden realization that I have no idea where I am my survival instincts kick in and with my eyes now fully open I jump out of bed, at the same time ripping the IVs out of my arms, only for them to heal within a second as a tear forms in my eye, but regardless OUCH. I'm sure I must of looked a state to all that had saw me in a hospital gown, snarling wide eyed at the people that were in what appeared to be an isolated hospital/medicine room made out of pure silver metal. Two people, one sitting and one standing, stood the other side of the room to me just watching, perhaps they hadn't encountered a mutant before? Or perhaps they were too scared to even move?

The sitting woman was beautiful beyond measure with white hair, a chocolate brown complexion and a kind face, while the standing woman a vibrant redhead with green eyes that appear to be able to melt any man on queue, well any straight man anyway. As the red headed woman began to approach me all that ran through my mind was the need for protection so by instinct I picked up a tray of medical equipment and threw it at her, hoping the distraction would give me a chance to escape and to return to the streets. But before I could move the equipment stopped dead in the air, and then set back in place, with the red headed woman just watching the equipment do this.

"H-How - did you do that?" Barely able to speak due to the shock of what I had just seen, that was all I could muster at this point in time.

The white haired woman finally stood up from her chair and came to stand next to the red headed woman, just staring at her until with a nod the red head left the room through a giant door with an X across it which I had failed to see previously. Now looking at me the remaining woman said to me.

"Hello Carlos, my name is Ororo Munroe, and the woman who has just left is Jean Grey. We are mutants much like yourself, and you're at The Xavier Institute For Higher Learning, we are a school dedicated to training and protecting any and all mutants in need of our aid, especially young people such as yourself." Speaking with perfect clarity and in such a manner she could charm the President into letting her run the country for him, I was still shocked.

"Oh, ummm, okay." Was all I could muster as my brain had gone into some form of shut down where all I could do was think, well and string together barely coherent sentences. "What happened, how did I get here?"

"Perhaps you would be more comfortable laying back down Carlos. I will explain everything momentarily." Helping me into getting back into to bed, I hadn't realized how tired I actually was until now." As you know my name is Ororo, but what you do not know is I am a member of The X-Men. I'm sure you have heard of us." I had, on the news, they were superheroes or something like that. "My codename, if you will, is Storm as I have the ability to manipulate all aspects of the weather. We brought you here after your mutant abilities flared out of control in the middle of the street; thankfully some of us were on hand to help you get back here safely. You fell unconscious, but no damage was done to you."

"Oh thank you, I errr guess." I was still a little dazed, but gradually things were starting to make more and more sense in my mind. And then the giant door reopened. Revealing the woman I now know as Jean Grey and a bald man in a wheelchair, making their way over to me, both smiling. "I'm sorry for ermmm throwing those at you." Gesturing with my hands to the equipment only an arms length away from me.

"Oh, don't worry about it, no one was harmed." She said with a little laugh and smile, only for me to smile back at her. It was hard not to smile at her; she just had that IT factor which made her likable. "I take it Ororo has informed you on where you are. This man next to me is Professor Charles Xavier; he wishes to talk with you. But if it makes you feel more comfortable both Ororo and I will leave yo-"

"NO! Sorry, please don't leave. I'm still a little confused." I managed to say with a weak smile. So we all settled down, using her ability again Jean made two chairs fly next to my bed where her and Ororo sat.

"Hello Carlos, as you know I am Charles Xavier. I am the founder of this place, and the keeper of peace between these school walls." He said with a broad smile across his face, this was a good man, I could tell. "And as you probably already know you have been brought here for sanctuary and also for you to learn about your powers and how to further develop them. Like many of our students here you were found as a runaway, homeless on the streets, and I hope you do not mind but I had to read your recent memories in order to determine who you were, which is why we know your name. We also know that you have nowhere else to go, and this is an option for you. A pretty fine option if I do say so myself. Now why don't you tell me about your powers Carlos?"

Starting to feel more and more comfortable with the three adult mutants around me, I didn't even bother to care about him reading my mind. "Well to my knowledge I have a couple of different powers. I can fly pretty fast and high, can create fire, my tears also heal any injury that I have and I can also read people's thoughts and sometimes if I concentrate enough on a small object it can explode. I did some research before I had to leave my old life behind, and most of my powers are linked to a bird in legends, a phoenix." After I had finished talking a slight look of dismay had begun to spread across Jean's face, but overlooking that I smiled at the professor, feeling good about being able to talk openly about my mutant nature with someone else so understanding.

"Wow. That is quite an impressive list of powers for any one person to possess Carlos, a powerful mutant you are indeed. Now I have two final questions for you. Would you like to stay at here at my school?" With an enthusiastic smile and nod from me the Professor continued. "And the last question, do you feel well enough to be escorted to your own room?" With another nod from me. Everyone started moving and everything started to happen ever so quickly. Charles and Jean left the room, once again leaving Ororo and I the only people here. Telling me that she would wait outside while I got changed into more decent clothes, which had been left for me in the cabinet next to my bed, she left the room. I got changed into these brand new, wonderfully clean and soft clothes, and quickly left the room to find Ororo next to an elevator. As we both entered the elevator she began to talk to me.

"So Carlos. How do you think you will like Xavier's?" By this time the elevator had stopped and we had begun to walk down a wonderfully eccentric corridor. With high ceiling, wide wooden walls and full of antiques, you could definitely tell this is a place owned by people with a lot of money.

"I'm not too sure to be honest with you. We'll see how I go, I mean nothing could be worse that my former home life anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER.**

**I do not own anything in this story whether it is the setting or the characters created by marvel etc.**

**[I'll use around telepathy or personal thoughts.]**

**FEEDBACK PLEASE !**

Dear Journal,

I've been at The X-Mansion for about a week and a half now; it all feels so surreal if I'm honest. I found out I was gay, and to top it off a mutant, I left home and ended up here, a place where mutants are accepted. Not to mention the fact that this school for mutants is also the place to train to become one of The X-Men! But I haven't even decided if I want that for myself yet, I'm still the new guy around the school I suppose and not too many people socialize with me any more than what they have to. But speaking of the school it really is your typical high school, there are teachers, there are classes, there are your typical cliques and groups of people, but somehow everyone seems to live in some form of harmony. I mean yeah obviously the cheerleaders think they're better than everyone else and the jocks tend to pick on the nerds a little, but it's nowhere near as severe as any school for 'normal' humans. OH I ALMOST FORGOT. There is one big difference we have here, on top of our lessons we are also all split into Squads with 6 student members and a member of staff as an advisor, where we train to use our powers. I'm getting assigned to my squad tomorrow; I hope I wont let anyone down, especially as they had to re-shuffle the squads to accommodate me and some other new-comers to the school. One thing still bugs me, I don't really have any friends, I mean yeah I have my roommate Julian but we don't really talk too much and there are also a couple of people in my classes that smile and say hi to me, but I don't know if its from them thinking I'm lonely or them wanting to be friends. OHH WELLLLLLLLLLLLLL. I'm sure I'll establish myself eventually. Anyways... Goodnight.

- Carlos xo

* * *

The Next Day, American History.

* * *

A class that I can truly enjoy and get involved in, as I'm not an American myself so it's interesting to learn how the country that I call home has progressed through time and how it has changed. Not to mention the fact I absolutely love my teacher Miss. Moonstar, she's so intriguing to me as she seems to want the best for us but on the inside there is some turmoil, almost as if she has lost someone close to her due to them both being at the school, perhaps on a mission?

With a loud knock on the door, it opens to reveal an extremely attractive young man who enters the room. Guessing he must be in his very early twenties. "Hi Miss. Moonstar, always a pleasure." He said with a dazzling smile. "Professor Xavier has asked if I can escort Carlos Marine to his office for a meeting. I shouldn't think he would be back so he had best bring his belongings with him."

"Mr. Guthrie don't try dazzling me with cheap words. I've known you for far too long to fall under your spell." She said with a mocking tone and a wide smile across her face. As everyone in the class began to snicker I gathered my things and headed towards the door. And Miss. Moonstar called after me, "Carlos don't forget your essay for next lesson." And then Mr. Guthrie and me were gone, heading down a corridor.

"So Mr. Guthrie, what does the Prof want with me then?" I said with a little smile across my face, trying to flirt with him but not making it over obvious of my intentions. "I'm not in trouble am I?"

"Oh no of course not he just wants to talk with you about matters concerning your stay at the school. And please don't call me Mr. Guthrie, makes me feel older than I actually am. My name is Samuel. Well if you are in one of my classes you must call me Mr. Guthrie, but you're not are you?" At first I hadn't noticed his slight southern drawl, it was very attractive on him.

"No I don't think I am. So Samuel it is." By this time we had begun to approach The Professor's office which is where he left me. I knocked on the grand oak door and stepped inside only to see The Professor talking to Miss. Munroe, or Ororo as she tells me to always call her no matter the situation. After they both faced to look at me Ororo ran over and gave me a giant hug and kiss on the top of my head, which was not uncommon between us, we had became extremely close during my stay. And with that she gave me a wink and walked out of the office.

"Hello Carlos. I can see you and Ororo are still as thick as thieves. Please sit down." He said, as he motioned with his hand toward a leather chair next to his desk. I sat down and waited for him to speak again. "Carlos as you are aware we will be placing you in a squad. As you have been here for long enough now for us to see you are an eager learner, willing to make sacrifices and also that your powers are powerful and you need help to learn about them properly. So it has come to my conclusion, you need to be on a team with a supportive range of members that will also allow you to have your independence, and not to mention an adviser that knows you well. So you will be put on Ororo's squad, or Storm, as you must call her when you are training. The Hurricanes will now consist of you, Julian Kellar, Hisako Ichiki, Noriko Ashida, Megan Gwynn and Paras Gavaskar, although everyone has a codename, which they go by when training and if the time would call for it then a mission. Carlos do you have any ideas for a codename, for yourself?"

I could tell that a wide smile had been present on my face since he mentioned that Ororo would be my advisor, so it was hard to try and fix a straight face. I hadn't really thought of a codename for myself.

"If I'm completely honest with you Professor, I haven't really thought of a codename for myself. But as my powers are very reminiscent of a phoenix, I would like it to be something to do with that. But I can't seem to think." After racking my brain for another second a thought occurred to me. "No wait I've just had an idea. What about Ashes? As a phoenix rises from its own ashes, and maybe it will bring me good luck?"

"That sounds like a fine codename to me. I would like to welcome you fully to the school, Ashes." With a wide and sincere smile across his face he extended his hand. "May your stay here be safe, but with some adventure."

With a chuckle I took his hand and shook it vigorously, "I cant tell you how happy I am that you put me in Miss. Munroe's squad, she was kind of my first friend here and well I sort of love her as a mother type figure, but don't ever tell her that. She may think I'm trying to call her old or something." I said a little nervously.

The Professor laughed and ushered me out of the door. I could feel a broad smile on my face still and as I was walking through the halls I noticed people beginning to stare, so I quickly put on a straight face and headed towards the cafeteria. And there sitting alone at the back of the cafeteria was one of the most gorgeous guys I had ever seen in my entire life, from the looks of things he was a little taller than me, had short, spiked blonde hair, a pair of gorgeous sapphire blue eyes and not to mention his body seemed to be somewhere between an Abercrombie And Fitch model and something you see carved in stone in ancient Rome ruins. Almost as if he could hear my thought he looked up at me, smiled and made a gesture with his head for me to go and sit with him, without even so much as a second thought I began to walk towards him, although I was in my right mind enough, to do it casually as if it was no big deal. I sat at the table opposite him and he smiled and looked at me, oh those eyes I could get lost in them for days. There were only a couple of people other than us in the cafeteria, Cessily Kinkaid and Tabitha Smith, two of the cheerleaders, were sitting at their table along with one of the jocks of the school and my roommate, Julian Kellar.

"Hi, I'm Zane. Zane McRowan." He stated with his confident seductive voice. "And you would be?"

My brain was barely able to function; I mean here I was talking to an amazing looking guy. I mean it shouldn't be this hard to say my own name to him, should it? "Hi. My name is Carlos Marine. Hi... Wait did I already say that?" The first thought that ran through my mind was what an idiot I had just made of myself.

With a smile and a little laugh "Yes, yes I believe you did. I'm new here, I'm just glad someone was willing to come over and talk to me, otherwise Id be sitting all by myself. Or at the most surrounded by people but in my own little world. I don't believe I've seen you around here before?"

"Oh I'm new too!" Maybe I said that with a little too much enthusiasm. "I know its hard being new, no one wants to socialize with you in particular as everyone has their own friends and cliques already, but I suppose its lucky we met then? No cliques to stay true to, well not as of yet anyway." I said with a little smile. "And no I don't think I've seen you around here either, I only got here a little over a week ago. Have you had your meeting with the Professor about your staying here yet? I just had mine."

By now the cafeteria was beginning to fill up with more and more students and some staff members. "Yeah I guess it is luck then, huh? You're going to have to be my new best friend, and screw cliques; we'll make our own one. Yeah same, about a week ago as well. And yeah I just had mine too as well; he's a great guy isn't he? I take it your own a Squad now? Who's your adviser, mines Mr. Guthrie."

"Yeah, well steady on cowboy lets get to know each other a little better first, eh?" With a little sarcasm in my voice we both laughed. "And yeah mine is Oro- I mean Miss. Munroe. I'm thrilled to be on my room-mate's squad over there, Julian. Oh and yes that was sarcasm." Zane just looked at me and with recognition of who I was talking about his eyes began to narrow as he said, "Ahhh yes, him. Bit of an asshole isn't he? I'm sorry you have to share a room with him. Although Cessily, is that her name? Seems to like him a lot considering they have their tongues down each others throats." With a little laugh we went back to talking about us. I found out he is of Swedish, English and American decent, which explains his amazing appearance I suppose.

"So Zane, what's your power and codename then? I have telepathy, a form of destructive telekinesis, I can heal others and myself with my tears, and I can fly and create and control fire. Try and beat that?" I laughed with wild amusement. Although I didn't know whether his powers would top my own, I was confident in my gifts. "Oh and my codename is Ashes, as my powers are linked to a phoenix and a phoenix rises from its own ashes. Pretty clever I know I know." With a confident wink, I let him talk.

"Well I don't think I can quite top that. But I can shapeshift into any animal that has ever existed on this Earth. Dead, alive, extinct, whatever it is I can become it. Oh and I can also channel their own unique powers if I don't wish to become then. Such as a frog's leaping capabilities or a cheetah's speed. I decided to make my codename Jungle, for obvious reasons. May I ask you something?" A little wary I urged him on. "Are you like, gay?"

A little taken aback by what he had just asked me, I didn't know whether to be truthful or lie, just in case he didn't like gays for whatever reason. And then I did something I swore to myself I would never do without someone's permission, I read his mind. Trying to zone in on just Zane's mind was a little difficult, as I was untrained and there were a lot of other people around who weren't all masking their own thoughts. But after picturing him for a second I could hear his mind, and his mind only.

[Why is he looking at me like that? I hope he didn't take it the wrong way, oh damn it I ruined it? He's probably not gay? Probably just my wishful thinking.]

Wait, was Zane gay? I decided to take a gamble. "Yes I'm gay. It's not a problem is it?" I said it with a little ferocity and aggression just in case my gamble took a nose dive for the worst.

"No of course it's not a problem. I mean I'm, ermmm, well I'm gay as well. Although I haven't really told anyone yet. You're not gonna tell anyone are you, please don't?" With a smile I shook my head. "Thankyou. That's why I signaled you to come over here; you're like really cute." And with that he took my hand. And the bell went signaling next period. He released my hand.

"I think you're cute too Zane. And who knows best friends at the moment. Something more tomorrow." As I got up I winked at him and power walked to merge with the rest of the crowd of students that were leaving for their next class.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER.**

**I do not own anything in this story whether it is the setting or the characters created by marvel etc.**

**[I'll use around telepathy or personal thoughts.]**

**FEEDBACK PLEASE !**

My last period of the day, Squad Training. From what I've heard from others around the school this is pretty much an intense work out session which tests our limits, mentally, physically, emotionally and of course our powers and ways of working together in a team. Considering this was my first ever time having to experience this I had hoped that I would get a whole introduction and maybe someway to ease into this whole new experience, however that wasn't the case.

Hearing someone scream my name, snaps me back to the present, as myself and my fellow Hurricanes are in the middle of a training session in the Danger Room along with our advisor Storm. As I look up and see giant metal tentacles come flying at us through all angles from the walls their giant pincers snapping open and shut, trying to grab us, and I also see Hellion flying around the room dodging and weaving through them, he was always such an ass when it came to using his powers. He was screaming my name to get my head back in the game as I continue to look around and see Armor and Indra standing back to back in the middle of the room using their strength to break any of the tentacles that come too close to them. And Surge and Pixie each running around different areas of the room, Surge using her electrical abilities to short circuit these enemies, only for them to spring back to life within minutes and Pixie using her teleportation skills to dodge around the tentacles, and occasionally aiding Surge by teleporting her to a safer area. A good team we were, but we couldn't continue like this, without me we couldn't do much. I was the main source of power due to my wide array of powers.

As Julian screams for me to, quote, "Get My God Damn Head Back In The Game", I use my power of flight to propel myself through the air hovering above the tentacles and the rest of my teammates. Attracting more of the tentacles to myself I use my mind to summon fire, pure fire, more and more of it until the entire ceiling of the Danger Room is covered in it. As my eyes begin to glow and a wicked smile reach across my face I combine my fire with my telekinesis, encasing large amounts of the fire in telekinetic bubbles and shooting them towards the base of the tentacles, causing them to explode from the very place which controls them. Seeing tentacle after tentacle fall to the ground, useless and beyond repair, my teammates look up to me in amazement, having never seen any raw power such as this being released from me. As the remaining tentacles see me as a bigger threat than anyone else in the room, they all aim to come to me at once, encasing myself in a shield of pure fire the tentacles begin to try and encase me in this shield only for them to begin to melt.

Still floating high in the air with fire surrounding my entire body, and fire beginning to spill out against the walls of the Danger Room as I let more and more of it pour from me, I couldn't hear my teammates screams of worry until it was too late. As a tentacle manages to get past my barrier of fire, it grips me around the ankle, and the pure shock of this causes a scream to emit from me and for me to lose control of my powers and make an even larger burst of pure energy and fire come from me, destroying everything in sight, with my teammates only surviving the explosion of power with a last minute barrier of telekinesis coming from Hellion. As the fire begins to creep backwards and be absorbed back into my body, I can feel my entire body glow as I begin to lose consciousness and plummet to the ground.

* * *

The Infirmary.

* * *

Waking up, once again, in a large metallic room. My entire body aches and as I strain to look around me to see if there was anyone here to greet me, and looking towards the other side of the room to where I was, once again there were people waiting there for me to come around. Smiling at me profusely was Zane, Hisako and Miss. Monroe and a woman whom I was not familiar with, she was African-American and had long braids in her hair, wearing a lab coat and some glasses I could make out the name on her coat as "Dr. Cecilia Reyes". Managing to smile back towards the group of people standing to greet me, Zane got up and sat beside me, taking my hand in his with a tear rolling down his beautiful cheek. Leaning down he gently kisses my lips, and I using all of my energy that I have left kiss him back, our glorious kiss lasting minutes but seemed hours, until someone coughs in the back of their throat. Stopping our kiss I whisper to Zane,

" Like I said, best friends for now. Maybe something more later. " And with another smile from me, we both chuckled as he once again planted his lips on me, but this time on my forehead as the three women came to stand by my bed. As Cecilia slowly examines my limbs, she gives me a smile, offers her hand and introduces herself as.

" Dr. Cecilia Reyes, its a pleasure to meet you Carlos. But hopefully I wont have to see you in here on an often basis. " With another wide smile spread across her face she tells me that I am free to leave and then she leaves the room. Next was Hisako to welcome me back, we had become quite close as soon as we had met, after her learning of my parents not agreeing with my mutant nature she took it upon herself to act as a sort of big sister to me, and as she greeted me with a kiss on the cheek she then punched me on the arm with anger at my stupidity for what happened in the Danger Room. Only for her to lift me off the bed entirely, set me on the my feet on the ground and give me a giant hug with a single tear rolling down her beautifully proportioned face.

Looking around for Ororo, she had disappeared where Zane told me she had told him, that there was some emergency at the front lawn and all the staff members had been called to be on stand by just in case they had to be engaged in battle with an enemy. But she also told him to keep me from seeing what was happening outside.

But of course me being the stubborn and curious person that I am I run out of the infirmary, followed closely by Hisako and now Zane as he transforms into a tiger, seeing he wants a game of who can get to the front of the mansion first I use my flight powers and adding to this with my telekinetic ability I propel myself through the hallways, as all three of us end up at the giant elevator, leading us to the main floor of the mansion. Once again running, we end up at one of the giant windows of the common room, which overlooks the front lawn of the garden, with no one else in the room. All three of us press up against the window and see the X-Men standing on the steps of the mansion, a select few of the teaching staff in a defensive stance, facing off against a group of other people.

With Professor Xavier sitting in his wheelchair on the highest step of the concrete stairs, in the dead middle of a circle of his X-Men. On either side of him were Miss. Monroe and Miss. Grey, each with their bodies facing towards The Professor but twisted so they could face the intruders and standing behind him was Mr. Summers standing dead towards the other group of people with his hands gripping the back of the Professor's wheelchair. Standing just in front of and to the side of Jean was Mr. Howlett and using the same pattern next to Ororo was Mr. Cassidy. And standing on the last step kneeling down was Mr. Wagner along with Mr. Rasputin and Miss. Pryde on his left, and on his right stood Miss. Frost and Mr. Drake. Each member of the team standing in a defensive stance, ready to protect the school with their lives at the drop of a hat.

Standing opposite them were the intruders, here stood some mutants I found familiar as terrorists spread across the news, and a few I had yet to encounter. Hisako told Zane and myself who each of them were, standing in the same sort of pattern, as the X-Men were The Brotherhood Of Evil Mutants.

" The one standing in the middle, with the helmet is Magneto. He has the ability to control metal, he's an old friend of the Professor's and they often come to blows over nothing in particular, but usually always their difference in opinion on how the world works. " With a nod from me she continued, " On either side of him is Mystique, she's the blue woman with the ability to shape shift and on his other side with the flamethrower is Pyro, he can control fire. On Mystique's right are Destiny and Avalanche; Destiny can see the future and Avalanche can control the earth. And on Pyro's left are Toad, who has abilities related to that of a toad and next to him stands Amelia Voght with the read hair, she can teleport by transforming herself and others into mist. Standing behind Magneto are Blob and Sabertooth, the fat one is Blob and he has invulnerable skin and the other one, Sabertooth, has like animal abilities or something. He's an enemy of Mr. Howlett's. "

As Hisako finished speaking, a very clear voice rang out across the lawn, appearing to come from Magneto himself,

" Charles, my dear friend, it has been quite some time since our last meeting hasn't it. " With a smile, Magneto continued. " As you are most probably aware the mutant and human situation has plummeted to further levels of discrimination. Camps have begun to be set up across these lands, and any mutant not strong enough to defend themselves and escapes from these humans are sent there. And kept there, God knows for what reasons the humans have for this, but regardless, these camps are a monstrosity and an insult to mutant kind. I have come here today, my dear friend, to ask yours and your X-Men's help in liberating mutants from these camps and to help any mutant who wishes to evade these courses of action that the humans have begun to set up. I have also come to tell you, that I have set up a school much like yours for young mutant children, for them to learn about their powers and how best to control them so they may be of use to mutant liberation. The Massachusetts Academy. "

Silence then spread across the two groups of mutants, as the Professor appeared to think over all that Magneto had said. And without warning, the X-Men began to charge forward, to try and stop the Brotherhood from escaping and causing much uproar across America, but Magneto always being one step ahead, had already ordered Amelia to be on top of things and to begin teleporting out at any signs of trouble. Within seconds the entire Brotherhood were shrouded in pink mist and evaporated into the air. The X-Men stopped in their tracks and turned to see Xavier with a frown upon his face, as he ordered for everyone to come back into the mansion.

* * *

The Danger Room, The Next Day.

* * *

" Storm, what was that all about yesterday with The Brotherhood? " Julian asked our advisor as we were prepping for another test in this giant metallic room. As he asked this, the rest of us turned to stare at our advisory for her reaction.

" There will be an assembly on this at a later date, Hellion, so until then us staff are not obligated to discuss this with you. " Speaking with her royal tone, Storm looked upon us all and then ordered for us to prepare for our next test.

As the metallic walls faded away, an illusion was cast around us, with Storm disappearing and ending up in the control room. We were surrounded by forest, with giant trees all around us, a river leading off into a waterfall and the smell of pine erupting in our nostrils. As I looked around, I could see mountains and clear skies with birds flying around us, but the beauty of this situation was cut short. As without warning a tree was ripped from its roots and thrown towards us. With both Armor and Indra powering up, they each caught half of the tree, as Julian began to have a green glow around him and the tree then telekinetically lifted by him and be shot straight back out towards the giant robot that had throw it at us. As the robot caught the tree in its clawed hands and snapped it, a laser shot from its eyes towards our team, flying in the way of the laser I took the hit, knowing my tears would heal me. And surely enough my wound was healed within seconds.

As Hellion barked orders at all of us, he shouted one final command, " Team Hurricane. Use Maneuver Robot. " And with that our team dispersed among the trees, splitting off into pairs. Pixie and Armor ran off to the left of the robot and began to climb a giant tree as Hellion and Indra ran to the right of the robot as Indra began to pile rocks around himself as Hellion flew above, trying to catch the robot's attention. While Surge and I ran directly towards the robot, Surge powering up with electricity as her super speed kicks in and runs straight towards the underside of the robot as she shoots blast after blast of electricity towards the robot with her eyes glowing from her electrical outbursts. Not to be out done I use my telekinesis to push my running faster and more powerful as I shoot out my own fire energy towards the robot, too distracted to notice the rest of us the robot begins to shoot beam after beam of energy towards Hellion who easily dodges them all.

With Surge and me still shooting energy blast after energy blast, and Indra now coming to his end of stacking rocks around him. Armor and Pixie leap from the tree and land on either one of the robots shoulders with the robot still too distracted by Hellion to notice anything else. As Hellion lands next to Indra he begins to telekinetically throw all of the rocks towards the robot as Indra runs forward and begins to climb a tree, to leap on top of the robot's head with Armor and Pixie both beginning to unscrew bolts from all across the robot's body. Coming to the end of our tactic, the others make diversions as me and Surge grab hands and allow non lethal amounts of energy to flow between us, electricity coursing through our veins and fire flowing across our bodies, with our eyes glowing a wild blue-red colour.

As everything comes into place a barrier of electricity and fire begins to cover us both, and we begin to float into the air thanks to my ability of flight until we're level with the robots face. Indra and Armor both jump down from the robots body while Pixie floated to the ground as all three of them run to find Hellion and his safe hiding place from mine and Surge's final attack. Now only realizing what myself and Surge have been doing the robot looks at us and shoots one final laser beam towards us, only for it to bounce off of our barrier of elemental energy.

With a scream from both of us we expand our energy shield and release all of the energy we have been storing with one another, until a giant blast of electricity mixed with fire shoots out in all directions. At first stunning and short circuiting the giant robot as electricity pours into the loosened screws from the robots body and then causing it to explode due to the sheer amount of power and heat being released from our bodies. Within seconds we had once again landed and ran to the hiding spot were the others were hiding. And with one final convulsion from the robot, it explodes in a mass of burning metal, and electrical systems flailing around until it falls to the ground. Twitching, with one final attack from Hellion making a boulder fall from high above the robot it once again explodes and disintegrates into nothing along with the scenery as we are once again in the giant metallic Danger Room.

As Storm comes down from the control room with a wide smile across her face, her voice echoes from across the room as she comes closer and closer towards us,

" Well done my progeny of young mutants! You completed that task with extreme skill and with a vast array of power shown from every single one of you, each playing your own part in that exercise. " Now upon us she continues to smile as she hugs everyone of us and orders us all to go back to our rooms, have a shower and then relax for the rest of the evening as tomorrow we have the assembly on what happened with the Brotherhood.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER.**

**I do not own anything in this story whether it is the setting or the characters created by marvel etc.**

**[I'll use around telepathy or personal thoughts.]**

**FEEDBACK PLEASE !**

"As you all may have seen, The Brotherhood did give us a surprise visit, but do not be alarmed by this. And for any of you who may have heard of what Magneto was saying, it is true, he has set up his own school for mutants, very similar to this one." As Professor Xavier's head was shown across every television screen across the mansion, the assembly seemed to have held an interest for both students and staff alike. "Despite his apparent good intentions, as we all know, Magneto has proven himself to be both a deceiving and cunning adversary in the past, and for those of you who are thinking of transferring to his institution, then feel free. But just know, whenever you would like to return, the doors would be open. For if his true colours show, and they are not what you would have thought, then you are not to be blamed if you are to fall under his influence. Thank you all for listening, this concludes this morning's assembly. Classes will resume as usual." And with that, the screens went blank, and the mansion was once again filled with the sound of chatter amongst young adults.

Walking out of the door for Geology, Mr. Summers shouts behind us all as we leave, reminding us that our homework is due in next week, and if we don't hand it in then, going a round of sparring with Mr. Howlett in the Danger Room will be our punishment. Which was a threat that none of us were willing to take on, no matter the circumstance, although a smile did spring up on my face at the thought of potentially pulling one over on the almighty Wolverine. Turning down the corridor with Hisako, I hear the faint sound of someone calling my name.

"Carlos! Carlos! Wait up." Stopping and turning to look at the mad man who was pushing through armies of students and teachers alike, as well as getting a few dirty looks, the body of Zane comes running up to me and starts to huff and puff wildly.

"I can't be late for Ms. Frost, she will literally beat me if I am late one more time. I'll see you two later." Waving as she walks off Hisako leave just me and Zane standing together in a practically deserted corridor, aside from the odd student here and there still scrambling to get to class.

"Now that I've caught my breath, I've got something I wanna say to you." Looking at me nervously, his eyes drop down to his feet and up once again to look me in the eye. "Do you wanna go out some time, like me and you? Or something? As we haven't been on an official date yet."

[YES OH GOD YES. THANK THE LORD YOU ASKED.] Screaming in my mind, my face remains calm with a smile as I reply to him. "Yeah sure, I guess. We'll arrange to do it sometime soon, yeah? You're on a free period right?" Getting a smile and a nod from Zane I continue. "Let's go outside, I need a cigarette."

As he rolls his eyes, I laugh and lead us both outside and onto a part of the mansion near the basketball court, which has been designated as the smoking area, or "The Ash Tray".

* * *

The Ash Tray.

* * *

As I pull out a pack of cigarettes from my jean pocket, and pull out my last one, I throw the empty pack into the trashcan as the cigarette is now in-between my lips. Not bothering to search for my lighter, I hold my right hand upwards in a gun shape and watch Zane stare at it as a flame erupts from the end of my forefinger and light my cigarette, before I extinguish the flame and the conversation starts once again.

"You know, that is so bad for you." Speaking in more of a disappointed and superior tone, Zane looks at me dead in the eye, knowing my answer as we have had this conversation a million times before.

"My tears heal me, meaning that I can smoke, and have no damage done to my health. I'm not making you do it anyway, so quit complaining." Adding a wink at the end of my sentence to make it seem less offensive, I take another drag of my cigarette, beginning to get through it at an alarming rate.

"Yeah, yeah." Smiling lightly he continues. "So this date, any idea where you wanna go? That new Mexican opened up in town, Mr. Guthrie was talking about it, him and a couple of the other advisers went last weekend."

Taking another drag of my cigarette I reply in-between blowing out the smoke from my mouth. "Yeah that sounds good to me, gotta love some Mexican."

Too engrossed in our conversation with one another, we didn't notice that someone else had come outside to The Ash Tray. Taken by surprise, I jumped and dropped my cigarette on the floor when a girl came over and asks if I had a lighter. While Zane just laughs at me.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry." Looking remorseful she pulled out her own packet of cigarettes. "Here have one of my own, and you as well." The girl looks at Zane, as I take one of her cigarettes and then offers the pack to him, only for him to wave his hand in a declining fashion. As each of us put a cigarette in our mouths, I once again hold my fingers as a gun and light us up, while she watches in amazement.

"Look I've gotta run, I told this girl in my squad I'd meet her for a quick sparring session." Looking from his watch and into my eyes, he waits for me to blow smoke out of my mouth as he leans forward and kisses my lips gently as I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. Noticing that the girl standing behind me is trying to avert her gaze, I stop the kiss and kiss him on the cheek as he walks off smiling.

"Sorry about that, we kind of get a little too into it sometimes." Laughing nervously, the girl looks at me in the eye as she takes another drag of her cigarette, and blows the smoke out of her nose, as I also take another drag.

"Its fine, don't worry. So, what's your name? I don't think I've seen you around before, are you new?"

As we both throw our cigarettes into the trash, using my power I make sure they're extinguished, and we just stand talking. "I'm Carlos, or as people around here call me, Ashes. And yeah I'm kinda new, I've been here a while now, but still seems as if I don't quite know where everything is." Chuckling to myself, a small smile breaks out on her face. "Sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Just call me Wicked. So you can control fire I assume?" Looking me up and down she smiles softly at me, clearly not used to having a long conversation with anyone.

"That among other things, my powers are related to a phoenix. Although not the phoenix that everyone knows as The Phoenix Force, mine are different and personal to me, rather than an entity that controls others. I can fly, control fire on an almost molecular level, my tears heal myself and others, I also have telepathy and telekinesis." Thinking back at how I explained my powers the first time I awoke here, they seemed to have changed and grown. My telekinesis was no longer solely based around destruction, instead it was used much more in the typical sense, and I had grown to almost rival Julian with it. "How about you, what are your powers?"

"Wow, that's quite impressive. My powers revolve around the dead, I can summon the ghosts of the dead, basically meaning that I can control ghosts and cause them to do my bidding. I feel whatever they feel, I see what the see, we are linked and while they are summoned by me, we are the same entity, in a way. I can also cause the living to be part of the link, and feel what my ghosts feel."

Looking at Wicked in amazement, at how a girl could have such a power that must give her a lot of inner turmoil; yet be standing before me as healthy as could be. And that was when the bell went to signal the next class of the day.

"Look I've got to run, it was nice meeting you Wicked. At lunch, come and sit with me and Zane if you want?" Running off with a wave, I leave the black haired girl behind as she just stares at my figure running back into the school.

* * *

Later That Day, Art.

* * *

Walking out of one of my favourite classes, the thick accent of Mr. Rasputin can be heard behind me, scalding one of my class members for telekinetically throwing paint at someone else. Walking to the cafeteria, I'm joined by a member of the group that I sit with. Casually chatting with Hisako, she asks how Zane and me are.

"Well we're going on our first official date soon. So fingers crossed that will go well." Smiling as she grabs my hand and squeals excitedly, she drags me faster and faster in the direction of the cafeteria, barging people out of the way in her haste. Walking in and heading straight for our regular table, Zane sits there with Wicked, our newest member, as they chat quietly and then snap their heads up to look at the crazed Japanese girl steaming straight towards them.

"Hisako, this is Wicked." Introducing the two, Zane gestures to me at the same times and I walk around to sit next to him, as Hisako sits next to Wicked, and opposite me. Watching the two girls get to know each other, I smile to myself at how vibrant Hisako is compared to the more reserved nature of Wicked. With a sudden realisation, I turn to Zane and ask him what is on my mind.

"Where are all the teachers? There's none in the canteen." With empty tables where they would usually sit being slowly filled up by students, my thoughts linger on it before Zane once again kisses my lips.

* * *

The War Room.

* * *

"Thankyou all for coming. I know this is your lunch period, and I appreciate the fact that you have all been willing to give that up." Speaking with a kind sort of authority, Professor Xavier heads a circular table, which is surrounded by his staff.

"Of course Professor, but why are we all here?" Just to the left of Xavier speaks the beautiful redheaded mutant known as Jean Grey.

"As you all know, Magneto has set up his own school for mutants, and I fear that potential recruits that I will find on Cerebro will be influenced into joining his cause, under false pretences. So I believe that it is our duty to try and steer these young mutants in the right direction, and to not let them fall into the hands of evil, but rather join us, and perhaps one day become X-Men. Now in order to do this, I am going to need a select team of mutants to scout and recruit new mutants, and to get ahead of Magneto. As much as I hate to admit it, this may not be able to be done by you, the staff members, simply because we need to run the school. Due to that, I have given great thought into what I am about to propose, I believe it is about time we make a new generation of X-Men from the students we have here, and utilise them as the scouts and recruiters that we need. As well as having all the duties of a regular X-Man, for now that will be their job. Does anyone have any thoughts or objections?"

"Charles, with all due respect, I don't know if our squads are ready for such responsibility. They were to become X-Men eventually, but I'm just not sure if the time is right." The redheaded Irish mutant known as Banshee spoke up, being a close friend of Xavier he had no fear in voicing his opinions.

"Sean, my dear friend, I understand your concerns but that is why I have come up with a strategy which may put all of your minds at ease. Bare in mind everybody, I am a telepath and can read all of your thoughts right now, and some of you don't seem to be sold on what I have said." At this, Emma Frost instantly used her powers to turn her body into organic diamond, so her thoughts could not be read, much to the annoyance of other staff members. Continuing on, Xavier explained his plan further. "I would like each of the squad advisers to nominate members from each of their squad, that they think may be ready to take on this challenge, however do not feel as if you must nominate students if you do not feel they are ready, and then from the nominees a decision will be made to create a team or teams to take on the responsibilities as the new generation and the new branch of X-Men. I also know we all believe that each of our squads are the best trained, but please only put forward students who you believe are actually ready for this."

Flicking a switch in front of him, Xavier and the rest of the staff watch as a hologram appears in the middle of the large circular table, watching it shift into the appearance of a file, where each student's bio will appear once noted as being a nominee for this new team.

"I will go first, and then we will go around the table and each name if any of our students are ready for this responsibility." Nodding at the rest of his staff, Xavier continues on. "The Stepford girls are still too held back to be nominated, however I do not wish to nominate Monet St. Croix either. So no one from my squad will be nominated. Jean." Saying Jean's name in a tone to know that it is her turn she in turn speaks.

"I would like to nominate Ben Hammil and Paige Guthrie from my squad." As the hologram flickers very briefly, the bios of a boy who seems to be on fire and one of the Guthrie children flash up one after the other and are put into the file, as the man known as Samuel Guthrie smiles at his sister's nomination.

Speaking up next was Scott, "David Alleyne, Tabitha Smith and the student known as Wicked have all proven their worth." Watching the centre of the table as their bios were added to the file.

"Although I love my squad, I don't think they've quite mastered working well together yet. And so, none shall be nominated." Spoke Bobby Drake.

A man who could only be described as beautiful was next, with blonde hair and blue eyes, his frame was perfectly muscled without an ounce of fat on it. Not to mention a pair of giant white wings, that looked pure heavenly, a man known as Warren Worthington III. "Alex Summers shall be nominated from my squad, if he is anything like his brother, he shall be a great asset to the team." With a nod of gratitude from Scott, the meeting presses on.

"Jubilation Lee is more than ready for this, she has been for quite some time." Speaking up was an excited woman known as Alison Blaire.

"I would just like to say thanks to Jean for nominating my sister, I think she deserves it." With a brief your welcome, Samuel continued. "Zane McRowan is a new student, but has already surpassed my expectations. Sooraya Qadir would also be a good candidate." As the bios are added to the ever-growing list of name, another teacher takes his turn to speak.

A dark skinned man with a slight accent, Roberto da Costa spoke with authority, and a little impatience at what was happening. "Theresa Cassidy, Suzanne Chan and Petra Kristensen."

As their bios are added to the file, a grunt of annoyance could be heard from the next speaker at the bluntness of her fellow adviser and teacher. "I would like to nominate Sofia Mantega from my squad. Oh and Tatiana Caban now that I think about it." Cecilia Reyes speaks with an overly bubbly tone, just to annoy Roberto.

"Just Lorna Dane to be nominated from me. I don't think the others have had enough time to train yet." Speaking up was Cecelia's partner, Hank McCoy.

Piotr Rasputin didn't disclose reasons why, but he didn't nominate any members from his squad, and neither did Kurt Wagner or Rahne Sinclair.

"I don't want to nominate any of my kids either, I just don't feel like they're as ready as some of the other squads we have here." Speaking quietly, Kitty Pryde was always motherly to her squad, especially as her and her fiancée Pitor were trying to conceive a child.

"I would only like to nominate Andrea Marguiles, as I think she has the tactics that would work for this kind of team." In his Irish accent, Sean Cassidy spoke quickly and strongly.

With her gaze averted to the hologram before her, Emma Frost reverted back to her human form, with a couple of her fellow staff members rolling their eyes at their overly dramatic friend and team mate.

"I believe that my squad has a lot of potential, and I want to nominate Lila Cheney and Cessily Kincaid."

"I wouldn't like to nominate any of my squad, they're just too young." In a quiet tone, the woman known as Xi'an Manh spoke to the rest of the room. With a gruff tone another voice spoke, just after Xi'an had finished speaking.

"My squad needs to be hardened up by me still." Ending his little speech Logan just sat back and looked at nothing in particular.

"I want to nominate Victor Borkowski for the new generation. He is still learning about his powers, but I think that with some time on the field he will come into his own a lot more than what he can do with just training in a squad." Amara Aquilla finished speaking and looked to her left at the Native American woman beside her.

"Santo Vaccarro is literally itching to get on the field of battle, and Laura Kinney would give the 'Wolverine' aspect to the team. I think they should both be considered." Smiling to herself as Logan scowls at her comment, Danielle Moonstar finishes what she is saying and leaves it to the final adviser to put in her say to the metting.

In a regal tone, Ororo Monroe speaks with a voice that demands everyone to listen and pay attention to every word that she is saying. "My squad has had some set backs in the past, and although they may not be the most powerful of teams we have at the mansion, I think I can safely nominate a few of them as being an asset to the new team we are trying to create. Julian Kellar is a natural born leader, and seems to handle his powers with a large amount of control." As Julian's bio flashes into the hologram and is added to the file, Ororo continues. "The same can be said for Noriko Ashida, her gauntlets are controlling her electricity absorption and so her powers are under control, Hisako Ichiki would also be an asset, with her unique power giving the team an edge." As their bios are also added, a thought occurs to Ororo. "I don't mean to be pushy and add another student to my list of nominees, but my young protégée Carlos Marine has shown an incredible mastery over his powers, as well as proving that he is capable to handle himself in very difficult situations. And so I would also like to nominate him for the team." Finishing her sentence, Professor Xavier once again speaks.

"We have twenty-five nominees, and we must work out a way to try and piece a team or teams together. Thankyou for your time, this meeting will resume soon, please feel free to have what is left of your lunch break."

With that everyone filed out of the room, with Xavier being the last one out, and just glancing at the hologram of a file full of his new generation with a smile on his face, before disappearing down the corridor and hearing the doors close behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER.**

**I do not own anything in this story whether it is the setting or the characters created by marvel etc.**

**[I'll use around telepathy or personal thoughts.]**

**FEEDBACK PLEASE !**

Under normal circumstances, students weren't allowed to be in the sub-basement of The Xavier Institute, unless it was for a training session in the Danger Room or if they were in the infirmary after becoming injured in one way or another. However, here I sat along with twenty-four other students in a place in the sub-basement called the War Room, a place that only other X-Men get to see, and rarely anyone gets to spend a long period of time in here unless they're a part of the permanent team. Sitting around a giant table, to my left I had Zane and to my right I had Hisako as well as others around the table, headed by Charles Xavier who was joined by Scott Summers and Jean Grey who were standing directly beside him on either side. As the metallic room was bustling with small talk from various students, all excited to know what was going on, a throat was cleared and instantly everything fell silent. Until Professor Xavier spoke up after a second of looking at us all with his ice blue eyes.

"Now, I know you are all wondering why you have been called here, I know that it is very exciting, I can tell that from all of your thoughts. The staff of the school and myself have frequently been having meetings, and one of the main topics that had crossed the table on several occasions was whether it was time to invest in a new generation of X-Men." Smiling to himself at the excited murmurs that erupted from a couple of the student's lips, Scott cleared his throat once again to get our attention back. "In the latest of these meetings, I asked the advisors of the squads to put forward any names of students that they believed to be a good candidate for a new team of X-Men, who will be trained up and to eventually join our ranks on a more permanent basis. Now, you twenty-five were the students that were put forward, the pick of the bunch, and I can honestly say I have never been happier with the level of power and honour I see before me, each and every one of you has proven yourself in the past, and because of that you will all be trained as future X-Men."

With an excited cheer from a few of us, I look towards Zane and grab his hand tight underneath the table as we smile at one another. As we both turn to look at Hisako she appears to be in a state of shock, as we both laugh and I hold her hand as well, the three of us, all to be X-Men. I honestly couldn't believe it, having my boyfriend and my bestfriend as my future teammates. But that was when my joyous thoughts ended, as Professor Xavier started to speak once again, fighting over our talking with his voice until all was silent once again.

"I know that you may all think that being an X-Man is a step into adulthood, but you are still all students none the less, and although you will not be kept in your current squads, you will still be watched over by X-Men who I have roped in to train you all." As the giant metallic doors slid open, five figures walked in, all dressed in black X-Men uniforms with different variations from person to person. With all of our eyes upon them, a mixture of excitement, fear and shock was spread out across the table as they walked to stand alongside the three adults at the head of the table. "As a couple of you may have guessed, there are twenty-five students, and five new advisors, meaning that you will be once again split up into squads to be trained. For the most part, these will be your team mates who you will go on missions with, both during and after your training." Pushing a button in front of him the middle of the screen lit up in green as five figures appeared as holograms before our very eyes. Underneath them all were a quick bio on each of our new advisors.

_Anna-Marie LeBeau, AKA Rogue._

_Power to drain a living being's essence to gain their powers, skills and knowledge. Wife of Remy LeBeau. _

_Remy Etienne LeBeau, AKA Gambit._

_Manipulation of kinetic energy, charging objects with it to cause them to explode, his hypnotic charm is used to influence people to do his bidding. Husband of Anna-Marie LeBeau._

_Heather Cameron, AKA Lifeguard._

_Reactive adaptation allows her to adapt to situations for survival. Sister of Davis Cameron._

_Davis Cameron, AKA Slipstream._

_Accurate teleportation with portals, allowing many people to be teleported until portal is closed. Brother of Heather Cameron._

_Neal Shaara, AKA Thunderbird._

_Power to create superheated plasma, which can be released for many different effects, including flight._

Speaking up once again, Professor Xavier introduces each of out new advisors and then goes on to tell us which team each of us will be in.

"Each of the teams will be advised by one of the five X-Men behind me, where Scott, Jean and myself will also be keeping an eye on all of your progress. Each team will be called by a variation of their advisors codename, the teams are as follows, The Rogues, who will be headed by Anna-Marie, consisting of Zane McRowan as the field leader, Hisako Ichiki, Suzanne Chan, Tabitha Smith and Carlos Marine." As all five of our bios suddenly fly out of a holographic file that had appeared, and were listed underneath our new advisors, myself, Zane and Hisako were gripping each other's hands and smiling wildly. "The next team will be headed by Remy, called The Gambited, being lead by Alexander Summers, with Paige Guthrie, Tatiana Caban, Cessily Kincaid and Sooraya Qadir." Following the same procedure, the student's bios were listed underneath their new advisors bio from the file, the same happened for the next three teams. "The third team will be named The Watchers and will have Heather as their advisor, being co-lead by David Alleyne and Noriko Ashida, with the three other members being Benjamin Hammil, Laura Kinney and Petra Kristensen. Davis will lead The Tidal Waves; Lorna Dane will be the field leader, the other members being Sofia Mantega, Santo Vaccarro, Andrea Marguiles and Lila Cheney. Our last and final new team will be called The Myths and will have Neal as their advisor, the team will consist of Theresa Cassidy, Jubilation Lee, Victor Borkowski, Wicked and their leader will be Julian Kellar." Looking at Julian, his smug smile annoys me, until I focus on Scott, who is now speaking.

"Starting tomorrow, the new five teams will be pulled out of their current squads. Have no fear, your current advisors have been notified, new students are always coming to the institute so your places will be filled and you will still see your former advisors in lessons and around the school. Another brief meeting with you all will be held tomorrow morning at 7am, in the room we are currently in, please do not be late, or else everyone's training will be held up. Use the elevators, or for those of you who have powers to get you down here then feel free to use them." Being cut off, Andrea Marguiles raises her hand, with a flirty look in here eye.

"Mister Summers, how do we like, you know, use the elevators? We're not allowed to use them and they've never worked before unless we've been with like a staff member."

"As X-Men in training, we have entered your DNA structures into the mansion's security systems, meaning that you can now use your powers to enter the sub-basement or use the elevators to access that floor of the mansion. Although X-Men can access it whenever they wish to, as X-Men in training you are only permitted to do it between certain hours, it will record if you try to access the sub-basement in hours that are not permitted, so don't try it." With a smile on her face, Jean looks at Scott so he may continue with what he was saying, after her explanation.

"As the new generation of X-Men, we appreciate you are excited, and so therefore will want to talk about what has been decided. Although we are not going to stop you from doing that, we just want to let you know that bragging will not be tolerated, and if anyone is seen to be making the rest of the student body feel inferior, then severe sanctions will be put in place. Unless, there is anything that the Professor wishes to say, then you are all free to leave and enjoy the rest of your Sunday." With a shake of the head from the Professor, everyone begins to leave, with the majority of us walking out of the room, Lila decides to teleport both herself, Sooraya and Victor out of the room.

Filing out of the room, everyone talks amongst themselves as we all leave, with the realisation on all of our minds, that soon we will be X-Men. And even sooner than that, our training will begin, and after that missions will be given to us. Walking down the metallic corridor, someone up ahead asks if anyone is up for a training session in the Danger Room, although some people decline, the rest of us head off in that direction. Using her super speed, Noriko heads back to the War Room, to ask permission from the Professor and our new advisors.

Standing outside of the Danger Room, next to Hisako, Wicked and Zane, along with us four are Cessily, Santo, Jubilation, Paige, David and Sofia. From down the corridor, the five new advisors appear along with Noriko who in a matter of seconds end up standing before the rest of us, with Noriko returning to stand amongst us, Anna-Marie looks at all of us and speaks, clearly the leader of this new team of X-Men.

"So ya'll wanna have a brief sparring session with us?" In her southern drawl, her husband stands behind her smiling as the other three chuckles amongst themselves.

Stepping forward, Sofia leads the eleven of us, speaking in her slight Venezuelan accent, "Yes. Yes we do." Smiling at the level of ferocity the girl before me has, it's a shock to see in contrast to her usual happy and helpful demeanour.

As the doors suddenly slide open, the Danger Room is revealed and we all step inside of it, with the X-Men standing at one end of the large metallic room, and us at the other end, Neal shouts at us "From here on in, only codenames will be used, and in this exercise the objective is to take out all of your opponents with as little or as much force as you see necessary. Just like any regular X-Men mission."

Standing opposite us, five X-Men stood, each in a black uniform, each with their own variation, which best suits their powers and personalities. Rogue stood in the centre of the five X-Men covered from the neck downwards in a black body suit, with white gloves that stretch up her to her elbows, her brown hair was tied back in a bun while her white streak hung before her face. Gambit stood to her left, just a little way behind his wife, shuffling a pack of playing cards, which seem to be glowing a purple colour. His X-Suit consisted of a trench coat that concealed a tight black armour plated shirt with black trousers. On the other side of Rogue, in the same position as Gambit stood Lifeguard, who's X-Suit had golden trims, very reminiscent of a cat suit, as it zipped from the front and was skin tight, revealing her figure, although at a distance it appeared as if her suit was slightly different, as if the molecules were not quite stable, however that information was only available to Prodigy who knew what her X-suit was capable of. Her brother stood just behind her, his X-Suit revealing his arms and has white and blue trims on it, as well as swirls going down the thighs of it. The last member's X-Suit was open collared, and also had red swirls going across the chest of it, he wore black gloves that could easily be thrown off.

"Danger Room, put in safety measure. If anyone is about to be seriously hurt, or worse, then have them transported to the control room immediately." Shouting to what appeared to be nothing in particular, Lifeguard smiled as a beep was heard throughout the metallic room. "Now, give us a beach setting please Danger Room." Stopping what she is saying, the entire room changes to that of a deserted beach with palm trees, on the right stood a jungle, while on the left was an ocean. With the X-Men standing, staring down their protégés, Rogue opened her mouth and spoke the word "Go." Only loudly enough for both teams to hear, signalling the start of the sparring session.

As the X-Men set into action, we all split up into twos and threes, running into the jungle, I turn around to see a faint glow of purple energy coming towards Zane and myself, throwing up a telekinetic shield, two cards of explosive energy crash against it and explode in a surprisingly powerful manner. Looking at Zane, we both know what we have to do, with him turning into a cheetah, he runs faster than he has ever run, deeper into the jungle, leaving me to take on an X-Man all by myself, so he may help the others, while I give them all some time.

"Mon ami, it appears as if you have been left alone." Throwing more cards at me, I fly into the tops of the trees above us and begin to use my telekinesis to explode the ground below, as if mines were going off all around Gambit. Making him jump and dodge, as my eyes glow red with power, seeing him stumble and fall in the undergrowth, I fly downwards with incredible speed and knock into him, sending us both flying through the jungle as he grabs me by the back of my collar and uses his weight to flip me over him, as he lands on his feet and I slam into the ground. Thinking on my feet, I start to cry, in order to heal myself from the ordeal, as I stand up, I look around, only to find myself alone. Taking this advantage, I begin to run through the jungle, heading towards the sound of explosions, as I begin to track Gambit, wondering why he hadn't taken me out of there and then. As I run faster and faster, a portal appears before me, revealing David being thrown out of it, as he crashes towards a tree, he disappears in a flash of light as a robotic voice calls over all of the noise, "Prodigy has been taken out."

Not letting it faze me, I jump through the portal, and as if I hadn't travelled I end up in the middle of a fight between Slipstream, Rockslide and Mercury. As he teleports out of their way, whenever they go to attack, there are multiple portals open in a circle around the three mutants, as I land in the battlefield; I instantly get to work, an idea forming in my head. Using my telepathy I communicate with Rockslide, knowing Mercury is resistant to telepathy.

[Rockslide, follow my lead with this, I have a plan.]

Not letting him know what my plan is exactly, he get a glimpse of it as I picture what I intend to do roughly. Knowing something is going on, Mercury starts to fight more and more, causing a distraction as my plan begins to be set in motion. As Rockslide shoots both of his fists into different portals, they weave in and out of different ones across the battle field, proving my theory that they are connected. Suddenly he is knocked backwards towards a different portal by a tree trunk that Slipstream appears with through one of his portals, flying behind him I use my telekinesis to set us both back down on the ground, as Mercury's metallic form stretches out towards our enemy, intent on wrapping herself around him. Slipstream disappears in one of his portals once again, Mercury now only sees what was behind Slipstream, and screams as she hits a giant boulder that he had placed just behind him with one of his portals, hearing her metallic form slap against the boulder. The robotic voice once again rings out over the battlefield, "Mercury has been taken out."

Looking at each other in shock, Rockslide looks over my shoulder and pushes me out of the way with terror in his eyes, as I go flying across the battle, I land on the floor and look to see another boulder heading straight for Rockslide, unable to stop it in time, it smashes against his rock form and then into a tree, snapping it in half. "Rockslide has been taken out." Knowing that it was now up to me to take out one of the X-Men after he had taken out three of my teammates, I set my plan in motion. Waiting for him to reappear, my telepathy tells me he is behind me, acting none the wiser I wait for him to get just behind me, and as he is about to grab me I turn around.

With my eyes glowing red, I telekinetically force him into one of his own portals as I raise both of my hands and release vast amounts of fire into a portal on my left and right. Hearing the fire crackling, I intensify the heat and the speed that it is going at, seeing it weave in and out of all but one of the portals. As Slipstream comes charging out of the portal, intent on grabbing me while I'm busy, as he is mere inches from my body, fire shoots out of the last portal and engulfs both of our bodies.

Absorbing the fire back into my body, my eyes glow redder and redder, as I look around me and see all of the portals disappear, letting my fire subside, I hear the ending of the robotic voice saying, "Slipstream has been taken out." With a wide grin on my face, my eyes go back to normal and I have a moment of celebration, as the realisation that I am still in an all out battle hits me, and I speed off into the jungle once again. But what I didn't know, was that, although Gambit let me keep on fighting, he was in the trees above me, watching what I was doing, thoroughly enamoured in my fighting skills and wondering whether I was ready to become a fully-fledged X-Man.

Coming through a clearing, I see the rest of my teammates, battling against three of the X-Men. Joining in immediately, I catch Thunderbird off guard and attempt to set him ablaze, only for Lifeguard to jump in the way of it and take the hit. Watching her skin turn golden, and her X-Suit changing to fit her new look, she becomes large and muscled and takes the hit with no damage done, taking a closer look her skin appears to be metallic, meaning she absorbed the heat. Landing down on the floor, steam arises from the damn grass and leaves, as she reverts back to her natural form.

Running to join my generation of X-Men, they all smile at me, as the three X-Men stand at the other end, facing off against one another, each team ways up its options. Sensing a presence behind us, I instantly throw a telekinetic shield around us as Gambit flips above us, throwing cards charged with his kinetic energy, as he flips backwards towards his own team. Hurriedly starting a telepathic connection between the eight of us,

[I have taken out Slipstream, but at the cost of Mercury, Prodigy and Rockslide.] As some of the mumble in their minds, and wonder how I was able to take him out nearly by myself, after me pushing the memory of it into their minds and playing it so swiftly it is as if no more than a second has past. Looking at the X-Men I see them talking amongst themselves, whilst keeping their guard up, much like we are doing.

[I think the only chance we have is to try and take them out individually. Fight fire with fire. We need to let their powers battle it out with our own, I mean it's 2 of us for every one of them.] Speaking in an authoritative tone Wind Dancer once again takes charge of us all, [To fill in Ashes, who has been involved in different battles. We have only just all met up, where we all split off and engaged in short individual battles with our enemies. Rogue has not absorbed anyone's ability to our knowledge, but there is a strong possibility she may have any of the other X-Men's abilities.]

[Right okay, I think that we should keep an eye on her, but go after the other X-Men. Letting them have the first move may be an asset to ourselves, so then we can get a better glimpse at how they work together, and work separately.]

After everyone agrees, I break our telepathic communication, as we all once again concentrate on our enemies after a minute or two for planning from each team. As Gambit speeds forward, Jubilee and Surge tackle him, with Surge using her super speed to try and knock him off course, and Jubilee uses her powers to counter his. While at the same time, Lifeguard runs forward, as Wind Dancer uses her winds to lift her into the sky and force Lifeguard backwards, as Hisako runs forwards to counter her. Rogue was the next X-Man to set off, running into the jungle, perhaps in an attempt to confuse us, Jungle immediately shapeshifts into a cheetah and chases after her, as Husk uses her powers to turn into a rubber form, granting her heightened speed, so she can keep up with Jungle whilst running.

With two of us left, and only Thunderbird at the opposite end, Wicked looks at me and nods as her eyes glow green and her powers manifest, while my own glow red and I lift off into the sky, preparing to fight fire with fire. As I use my telekinesis to push me faster, I fly straight upwards, above the trees, as I'm joined by a couple of faint green outlines, as Wicked sends the ghosts of birds up to help me. Bursting through the trees, Thunderbird joins me higher up in the atmosphere as we begin to battle. As I let the birds fly forward, and begin to distract Thunderbird, he blasts them with energy as I hear Wicked's faint screams from her empathic link with her ghosts.

[Wicked. Help the others, I will be fine on my own, trust me.] As I get nothing back except for silence, the birds disappear, and her screams stop.

"It's just you and me Thunderbird. Lets see if the new X-Men can overpower the old ones, shall we?" Shouting at him, my voice seems to echo throughout the jungle, and unknown to me, everyone stops their battle for a mere second to look up, and see us two about to battle it out. But resuming their battles, we are once again alone.

Without speaking, he sends a vast amount of plasma my way, with a continuous stream of red energy coming at me; I counter it with my own fire. As they meet in the middle, they struggle to push against one another as we float in the air, both of our sets of eyes glowing with energy and a strained look on each of our faces. Having the same idea, we seem to both fly downwards at the same time and towards one another, as our energies fight against one another, our physical bodies meet in the middle as we start to spar in the middle of the sky.

Although his training was better, and he was physically stronger, my telekinesis made me faster and more agile. Going in for a roundhouse kick, I aim for his head, and he grabs my leg with both hands as I lift my other leg and push it over his head, forcing his grip on my other one to be released, as I land behind and him grab the older mutant tightly, I use my telekinesis to push us to the ground, faster and faster. As we plummet to the ground, I start to cry as he uses more and more energy to try and get me to release him, healing the damage he does the instant it happens, I twist us one more time so I'm on top and he is facing the ground. And with all of my might, I push us further and further to the ground, and at the very last minute as he is about to hit the floor, and then disappears, I fly along the ground, millimetres away from it's surface as I land by a tree, panting. But I smile, as I hear that robotic voice one more time, "Thunderbird has been taken out."

Thinking that I had taken out two X-Men, practically all by myself, I smile as I realise that one day I will be one of them, and at this rate one of the most powerful members. As I force myself to cry once more, I feel some of my energy come back, as I take a couple of seconds before getting back in the game. While I was battling Thunderbird, Rogue was able to take out Husk after absorbing her powers, but was taken out by the combined efforts of Wicked and Jungle, only for both of them to be defeated by her in the process.

Running into the middle of the battlefield, I telepathically tell my teammates to come to me, so we can quickly strategize. As Wind Dancer flies over to me while using her wind to also carry Armor, Surge appears by my side as Jubilee continues to shoot her fireworks in the general direction of Gambit, trying to keep him at bay as she runs towards us. As her fireworks stop Gambit and Lifeguard both appear from opposite directions of the jungle, and end up coming at us at the same time, leaving us no time to plan a strategy. Tired from my previous battle, still not fully recovered, I run into the battle without thinking, which was my biggest mistake. As I hadn't noticed Gambit charging up a rock in his hand, he throws it at me, and as I could do nothing about it, my body starts to feel weird, as when I next open my eyes, I'm surrounded by others who had already been taken out. Standing in the control room with my hands slightly raised towards my face, I watch on through a window as I see Lifeguard and Gambit battle it out between the four girls, hearing the faint sound of, "Ashes has been taken out." I look around and see everyone looking at me.

"What?" Asking nervously, Zane comes to stand by my side as Neal also approaches me.

"Carlos, that was one of the biggest displays of power I have ever seen as an X-Man. I have no doubts in my mind that when you eventually join our ranks, you will be one of the biggest assets we will have." Holding out his hand for me to shake it, I do so rapidly with a big smile on my face. As he turns around to join the other two X-Men, I can see Davis staring at me, as I avert my gaze back to the battle.

Just as I look back to what is happening the robotic voice once again blares out, "Lifeguard has been taken out." Without a second's interval it does so again, "Wind Dancer has been taken out." As they appear in the control room, along with the rest of us, I watch and pray that someone will show Remy a lesson. As if my praying had come true, Noriko manages to knock him off balance as Hisako uses a sweeping kick to knock him off his feet, and without a second though, Jubilation sends fireworks straight for him, as his body appears in the control room, laying down in a less than ego-boosting position.

As the jungle, beach and ocean fades away, the three girls dance around and celebrate with one another about our win in the now metallic Danger Room. As Slipstream teleports us all into the Danger Room, and out of the control room, our advisors linger back as the rest of us run forward and hug one another at successfully beating a much more trained and powerful team of mutants.

"Ya'll are ready. Ai think that all of ya'll are ready to become X-Men with some training." As we all look at Anna, her and the other four X-Men smile at us. As they usher us all out of the Danger Room and make us head towards the elevators. Lingering behind us, they head back to the War Room.

* * *

The War Room.

* * *

Turning to her brother as the five X-Men stand in the empty War Room, Heather speaks with a worried tone, "What's wrong Davis? You look worried."

As he takes a step back, he looks at each of his fellow X-Men before speaking his mind. "That Carlos boy, did anyone else notice what he did with his powers? When he was using them his eyes were glowing red, I know that is a common part of any mutation, but when I got the chance to look into those eyes, as I'm sure Neal can testify, there was nothing behind them. Just red energy, nothing else, I know it sounds stupid. But his powers are reminiscent of the phoenix, I think, well I just think that he might be trouble."


End file.
